Fall of the Gorge
by rusticsky
Summary: Last edit made March 30, 2016. This is by my, what, fifth grade self? I guess it explains itself.
1. PrologueAllegiancesForeword

**Last edit made March 30, 2016. Let's do this.**

SkyClan

Leader: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Sharpclaw - dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sagepaw

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Cherrytail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Waspwhisker - gray-and-white tom

Apprentice, Mintpaw

Shrewtooth - skinny black tom

Ebonyclaw - striking black she-cat

Apprentice, Frecklepaw

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom

Apprentice, Snookpaw

Harveymoon - white tom

Macgyver - black-and-white tom

Rockshade - black tom (Clovertail's son)

Bouncefire - ginger tom (Clovertail's son)

Tinycloud - small white she-cat (Clovertail's daughter)

Apprentices: Sagepaw - pale gray tom (son of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Mintpaw - gray tabby she-cat (daughter of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Snookpaw - black-and-white tom

Maplepaw - calico she-cat with yellow eyes (Leafstar's Daughter)

Mothpaw - pale gray she-cat

Frecklewish - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

Stormpaw -

Firepaw -

Harrypaw -

Queens: Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat (mother to Waspwhsiker's* kits: Rabbitkit, Creekkit, Nettlekit, and Plumkit)

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs (expecting Patchfoot's kits)

Elders: Lichenfur - gray mottled she-cat

Tangle - ragged tabby tom, loner

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar- ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Berrypaw

Medicine Cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Warriors: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Lionpaw

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Brook Where Small Fish Swim-brown tabby she-cat, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water

Stormfur-white gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Millie-silver tabby she-cat, former kittypet, blue eyes

Apprentices: Berrypaw-cream-colored tom

Hazelpaw-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousepaw-gray-and-white tom

Cinderpaw-gray tabby she-cat

Honeypaw-light brown tabby she-cat

Poppypaw-tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionpaw-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollypaw-black she-cat with green eyes

Jaypaw-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Queens: Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit (white she-cat) and Foxkit (reddish tabby tom)

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders: Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

ShadowClan

**Leader**: **Blackstar**-large white tom with huge jet-black paws **Deputy**: **Russetfur**-dark ginger she-cat **Medicine Cat**: **Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom **Warriors**: **Oakfur**-small brown tom

**Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

**Apprentice, Ivypaw**

**Smokefoot**-black tom

**Apprentice, Owlpaw**

**Snowbird**-pure-white she-cat **Apprentices**: **Ivypaw**-N/A*

**Owlpaw**-N/A* **Queens**: **Tawnypelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, mother of Tigerkit, Flamekit, and Dawnkit **Elders**: **Cedarheart**-dark gray tom

**Tallpoppy**-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface-short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

Warriors: Tornear-tabby tom

Apprentice, Harepaw

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Apprentice, Breezepaw

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Apprentices: Kestrelpaw-N/A*

Harepaw-N/A*

Heatherpaw-N/A*

Breezepaw-N/A*

Queens: Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Thistlekit, Sedgekit, and Swallowkit

Elders: Morningflower-very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Dapplepaw

Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowpaw

Warriors: Blackclaw-smoky black tom

Voletooth-small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker-black tom

Apprentice, Pouncepaw

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Beechfur-light brown tom

Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom

Apprentices: Dapplepaw-N/A*

Willowpaw-N/A*

Minnowpaw-N/A*

Pouncepaw-N/A*

Pebblepaw-N/A*

Queens: Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat

Graymist-pale gray tabby, mother of Sneezekit and Mallowkit

Icewing-heavily pregnant white cat with blue eyes

Elders: Heavystep-thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail-dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream-gray tom

Cats outside of the Clan

Berry - sweet, red plump she-cat with white circles on pelt

Marco - gray, hostile tom, brother to Polo

Polo - black tom, very hostile, brother to Marco

(no clue what N/A* meant)

**Foreword**

This is… what, my 7th version of This? I have been a warriors fan for a while, and yet I haven't decided on an official fanfiction…

**Prologue**

Stars lifted above the horizon out of sight. Dawn swept it's way across the barren gorge, sending hopes for another day and survival. Two ears perked up out of a nest.

"I can't believe it, Mothpaw! We haven't had a piece of prey since two days ago!" the kitten purred, her blotches of orange and black shining like gold in the new sunlight.

A dizzy and exhausted gray head lifted," I know, Maplepaw! But isn't it a bit early-"

"Mothpaw, I'm going on a dawn patrol with Cherryfall!" Maplepaw burst as she flew out of the den. Warriors lined up at the edge of a wall. Golden, red, and yellow leaves lined the walls, following behind stones of tan and red colors.

"Maplepaw, hurry up! Your almost late!" Sharpclaw hissed, clearly angered. Blushing, Maplepaw hurried over to the training warriors.

"I want each of you to bring back one piece of prey, is this clear?" Sharpclaw yowled. Each young warrior nodded frequently, trying to not show fear that they clearly held secretly. Sharpclaw went on," apprentices, stay close to your mentors! There is a competition! Whoever brings back the most prey wins, the least prey loses. Is this clear?"  
Again, the cats nodded. With a snarl, Sharpclaw yowled," GO!"

In a flash, each pair ran across jagged paths. At a circle in the middle of the forest, each team broke off.

"Okay, Maplepaw. Use your senses," whispered Cherryfall. Smells of prey flew into Maplepaw's nose. They were all dry.

"The smells are dry and bland. Does prey- urm- normally smell like this?" she shuttered. Cherryfall shook her head," that means it's not fresh. Whatever it was is gone now."

An hour later, the patrol returned. Each cat looked up in hopes for food.

"No fresh-kill today!" announced Sharpclaw. Leafstar dipped her head from on the highhill," this cannot happen! The clan needs prey!"

Maplepaw padded over to Leafstar, leaping onto the highhill beside her," what is wrong, Mother?"

Leafstar sighed," we have no dried food left. We will have to either eat berries, steal from twolegs, or-" Leafstar stopped. Something about this sudden stop told Maplepaw it wasn't worth hearing.


	2. Chapter 1

A shriek in the middle of camp scared Maplepaw. The moon was as red as blood, and clouds covered the stars. Yowls of agony made her freeze. She carefully lifted her head. She slowly walked to the den entrance, and peeked outside. A dead body lay there, with cats surrounding it. Maplepaw ran to the cat's aid.

"Maplepaw! It's your friend, Mothpaw… she's dead!" cried a young warrior. Her eyes filled with pain, Maplepaw shook her head," who would have done this, Bouncefire?"

Bouncefire shook his head solemnly," I don't know, Maplepaw."

Blood flowed from the dead body. Scratches and cuts, deeply carved into Mothpaw's skin scarred her. Whoever had done this couldn't have been in the clan… or could they?

Stickpaw and Coalpaw were in deep pain. Just seeing their agonizing vigil made Maplepaw want to join them. Mothpaw's siblings were quite close to their deceased sister.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Maplepaw. Coalpaw's eyes were closed and she slowly huffed," scram, foxheart." Maplepaw knew this rudeness wasn't normal. Coalpaw was usally happy, and playful- but at the lose of her littermate, Coalpaw's heart had been broken into millions of pieces that no cat could ever mend. Yowls of agony pranced through the camp, breaking hearts that stood in their path.

Morning struck the clan like a lightning bolt. Kits awoke to see their friend dead. Elder warriors complained of no food. Maplepaw needed to escape all the chaos. She needed to find a food source.

Maplepaw snuck out of the den, and padded over to a waterfall. The water pounded in her ears. Sparkling, crystal clear water came down from above. Maplepaw took a look around. There were bushes filled with berries. A certain bush caught her eye. A bush with bright blue, plump, and juicy berries stood right next to the raging wall of water.

"Those look ripe enough," muttered Maplepaw. She wet her paw, and placed a leaf on it, clenching the dry leaf to her teeth. She nudged a branch filled with hundreds of berries off. She took her free paw and placed a berry onto the leaf. Picking up the berry with her teeth, she began to chew. A sensational taste, the berry had. Swallowing, she picked up the branch and headed for camp.

"Maplepaw! There you are!" Leafstar huffed as she trotted over to her kit," where have you been?"

Maplepaw shuttered," I have some berries I found by the waterfall- eh' the bush is bare now, so don't even bother asking. This branch should last us for a few days."

Leafstar nodded, and brought the branch to the kits, queens, and elders. Harveymoon hissed," where'd that food go?" Macgyver joined him," Yeah! Give me food now, mousebrain!" When Leafstar returned, the warriors attacked her. Yowls of fury spread like a virus through the camp. Warriors- fighting for prey? That could not happen- not as long as Maplepaw lived, at least. Soon, a black shadow fell over her eyes. Coalpaw! Was she attacking Maplepaw? Maplepaw yowled to alarm Leafstar. Sharp claws sunk into Maplepaw's flesh painfully. Maplepaw came to a point where she could not conceal her hideous anger.

_Mrrow! _she yowled. Maplepaw swiped at Coalpaw's face. Blood dripped down, yet they continued to battle. Something intercepted the blow. Leafstar! She must have heard her plea for help. What had become of this clan…

"Stop this nonsense battling at once!" yowled Leafstar. Bloodly cats looked over at her. Leafstar continued," SkyClan are not rogues! And if we don't want to split up, we are going to have to find the clans."

"The clans? Old toms like me and Harveymoon can't go! We'll get sick… or worse!" hissed Macgyver. Harveymoon nodded.

"Well you two _kittypets _ don't have to go, you know," blurted Coalpaw. Everyone turned to Coalpaw muttering insults. Coalpaw was too mean, in Maplepaw's mind.

But the question remained. Will they find the clans?

**Oof. This isn't at all edited.**


	3. Chapter 2 THE END

Golden light shimmered on the cat's backs. Over the mountain lie a new frontier. The ats walked, determinded to find a new home.

Alas, the reached the top of the hill. Maplepaw's tortiseshell pelt burned in the heat of the sunny day. Looking out over the horizon was an amazing sight. A lake, striped with reds and yellows, borders strong, fertile forests and island protruded out of the water. Yet something stranger caught her eye.

Tiny figures seemed to battle. Cats- or at least Maplepaw thought they were- fought as if their life depended on it.

With a cough, Leafstar nodded," this must be our home."

The clan continued down the jagged pathway. Birds fluttered around them, seeming to welcome them. Bouncefire leaped up and caught one, as did Marco and Pollo.

Bouncefire handed the bird to Maplepaw. Maplepaw nodded in thanks, but instead of consuming it, gave it to Cherryfall, who was desprate for food. Padding through the forest, strange memories of a calico tom started to fill her mind. Maplepaw weaved through the crowd of cats, reaching Leafstar.

"Have you- erm, sorry, I, ever meet a tortoiseshell tom?" she asked. Leafstar nodded and sighed," Yes. Sol. He was a brave tom- saved me from a twoleg once." A brown tom walked over to them in the light, revealing that it was Sharpclaw.

"We better get moving, its getting dark," retorted Sharpclaw. Leafstar turned to him," who said we were moving at night?"

"I did," huffed Sharpclaw. Maplepaw looked back and forth between the arguing cats," if we move at night, we'll be able to avoid thunderpaths and twolegs!" Hissed Sharpclaw.

"I guess you have a point there, Sharpclaw," sighed Leafstar.

**That's an abrupt ending. But that's it. All I wrote.**


End file.
